Of Moonbeams and Starlight 3
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Will Slade carry out his evil plans or will the twins find some unexpected help in stopping him?
1. Chapter 1

my cousin author Scarlett H. Hamilton on this site was going to write this story because i didn't want to. she gave it a stab but just couldn't make it work cause she didn't get the avatar concept and shoved it back at me. it was either finish it myself or spend a day with her at the mall. i so hate going to the mall so i decided to finish the last part of this series of stories. if you haven't read parts 1 and 2 then this one isn't going to make any sense at all to you so i would advise going into my profile and looking for parts 1 and 2 in the list of my stories and read them before starting this one.

* * *

**Of Moonbeams and Starlight 3**

Saffire awakens from more dreams set in times long past. They have been happening more and more and in the last month since her new moon arrived. She gets out of bed and walks over to the window looking up at it as understanding suddenly comes to her. She is Gaea not because of some strange magic done to her by the twins to keep her from interfering in their plans as Slade has told her. Long has she been worried about her children and the path they were on. To better understand how she might help them she decided to live among them-as one of them for a time. In becoming a human she forgot herself for a time until her cosmic memories returned. If this Slade was wrong about how she came to be as she is-then could he be wrong about what the twins have in mind? She looks up at the moon thinking hard.

_"__Are__you__busy__up__there?"_

_ "Just__circling__you__hot__mama."_

_ "I__need__some__information__about__ one __of__my__children.__I__dare__not__ask__him__myself-or__seek__out__the__twins."_

_ "I__be__happy__to__do__it."_

-1-

Red X dodges a book that flies at him through Raven's open door. "I take it you're still mad at me."

"Mad? No-mad doesn't even begin to describe it!"

"There is no need to yell-you will wake up the rest of the titans."

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would leave me alone. Its bad enough you had to show up and ruin my date tonight. The only hot guy to ever be interested in me. I doubt he will ever want to see me again now that he thinks I have a psycho overprotective twin brother."

"I was trying to do you a favor before there ended up being a repeat of what happened in ancient Greece."

Raven turns to look at her brother. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"One name...Orion."

"What does he have to do with my date tonight?"

"If that guy isn't the reincarnation of Orion then I'm not the sun."

"And you think that just because I met him on the archery range?"

"That and the way he boasts about dating you around the city. Remember how boastful Orion was about being favored by the moon Goddess? I did some checking into this guy. Give the ancient Orion modern firearms and you got this guy. Gaea punished this guy for his arrogance once-you think she wouldn't again? I'm trying to save you a repeat of what happened after the scorpion she sent after him chased him into the water."

"What happened after that was your fault."

"How was I supposed to know that one tiny speck way out in the ocean was Orion swimming away from the scorpion?"

"You hated Orion."

"I never denied that. It doesn't mean I would would trick you into shooting him in the head with an arrow. I could have hit him myself with an arrow if I wanted to kill him."

"You know what-no never mind-just go find Pithia and leave me alone. I'm sure her reincarnation would just as willing to make you happy as she was in ancient Greece."

"I was never with Pithia in the respect that you're insinuating."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Fine go date the guy-just remember I tried to warn you. Oh yeah-you were a virgin Goddess back then-please keep it that way." He dodges several more flying books as he leaves Raven's room.

"Are you two okay?"

Red X turns to find Robin. "I'm fine-miss wild child since she got her planet status back in there is the one with the problem."

"About that-sort of. Wasn't Helios the sun god?"

"He is one too-just not the one people see everyday. Actually the only way anyone could see him shine is if they could see in the infrared."

"You lost me."

"Helios is what scientists would call a brown dwarf. He is way out on the outskirts of what they call the Oort Cloud. Never tell him that scientists consider him a failed star-unless they want a barrage of comets headed toward them. Those guys adore Helios."

"Okay. Robin walks off more confused than he was before he asked the question.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying. Actually I take meds for that now but sometimes things still set me off so yeah-warning stills stands.


	2. Chapter 2

i think this one wins the all time award for short chapters. i love the twins arguing-feels like old times...

* * *

*2*

The next evening Raven looks up from her packing as there is a knock at the door.

"Still mad?"

Raven opens the door. "What do you think?"

"I think given your behavior over the last month you would have told me to f-off if you were."

"F-off?"

"When I'm not busy playing Red X for the Titans-I work with children. I don't make a habit of cursing."

"Speaking of Red X-why are you decked out in the suit?"

"I got word that a certain bird on the team was taking a weekend vacation. It has been awhile since I last fought. I thought it couldn't hurt to join in on combat practice with the rest of the team tonight."

"I suppose a certain other bird on the team told you about my vacation?"

"Face it-that isn't something you just up and decide to do out of the blue. I'm not the only one worried about you."

"You are the sun-you are free to wander wherever you want and the rest of the solar system has to tag along."

"Anyone who doesn't want to has always been free to leave."

"Its been so long since I have had any sort of freedom...maybe I have been a bit wild-but excuse me for thinking that after what I've been through over the eons I'm entitled to it."

"Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise."

Red X looks at the bow laid out on Raven's bed. "Going away with the Orion reincarnation?"

"His name is Cameron-and yes...despite your attempt to break us up last night."

"I never liked that guy in ancient Greece and I still don't like him. I don't suppose you've told Beast Boy what kind of trip you are leaving on."

"Where I go and who with and what we do is my business."

"Virgin Goddess-just remember that."

"That was while I was a moon Goddess. I'm a planet again and I will do whatever or whoever I want."

"Don't make me tell Beast Boy about your hunting trip."

"Go ahead-tell him. You're the one who wanted me to find an outdoor hobby."

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying. Actually I take meds for that now but sometimes things still set me off so yeah-warning stills stands.


	3. Chapter 3

*3*

Out of all the guys named Slade out of the billions on the planet how is the new moon supposed to find the one that Gaea is talking about? After spending a full twenty-four hours checking into various ones he has come across he remembers that she had mentioned that she dare not go to the twins-and that is exactly where he heads. The first one he finds is Artemis.

Raven having split up from Cameron on a hunting challenge comes across the new moon. At first she wants to laugh-not only does he sound like the cartoon character of Speedy Gonzalez he looks just like one would picture the character would were he in human form instead of a mouse-complete with the cartoon character's outfit.

"Artemis? Forgive me you do not look at all like I expected."

"I not in Goddess mode at the moment. What are you doing here?..."

"...Gomez. Gaea asked me to look into a man named Slade for her. She mentioned that she dare not ask you and your twin brother so I thought perhaps you would know how to find this guy."

"I only know one Slade-but why would Gaea be interested in him?"

"She did not say and edger to please as I was I did not think to ask."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment why don't you find Apollo. I doubt the Slade we know would be the one you're looking for-but on the off chance he is the one he should be free to look into it."

"Gracchus senorita."

Raven looks around as Gomez disappears as suddenly as he appeared. She turns her focus back to her hunting but freezes as she hears a scream. "Cameron!?" She quickly rushes toward the sound of the scream to find her new beau halfway up a tree. "What's wrong?" She looks down as Cameron points to a rock at the base of the tree. Crawling across the rock is a tiny scorpion. In the back of her mind she wonders if perhaps her brother is right about who Cameron may have once been.

-3-

Apollo sets back in his office at the orphanage and strums the lyre. He hasn't written any songs or poetry since ancient Greece but he finds it very soothing especially after his last two encounters with his twin sister. He looks up as a man suddenly appears in the office.

"Now you Senor Apollo look just as I expected."

"Gaea's new moon I presume."

"Si senor. I am Gomez. Artemis sent me to find you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly...at least I hope not. Gaea asked me to check into a man named Slade for her. Artemis said you two know a Slade."

"Too busy on her date with the one time Orion to care if the Slade we know is the one Gaea is talking about probably. What did Gaea what you to find out about this Slade she mentioned?"

"She said only that she wanted to know about him and dared not to ask either you or your sister about him. Why she did not say."

"Gaea knows us-as we are now?"

"Si senor-she would seem to."

"The last time I spoke to her she told me to leave her alone. I don't ever remember seeing her anywhere-in this lifetime. With that fiery red hair I'd know her anywhere the instant I saw her."

"I can't wait to meet her-she sounds like one hot mama."

"Literally hot...I wouldn't get too close if I were you. Her hair is really dancing flames of fire."

"With eyes like sparking jewels the color of the ocean i bet."

"You'd win that bet." Apollo pauses there is some connection he can't quite grasp at the mention of jewels. "Maybe you should ask Gaea what this Slade looks like-to see if he is the same one we know."

"Si. Good idea Senor."

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying. Actually I take meds for that now but sometimes things still set me off so yeah-warning stills stands.


	4. Chapter 4

*4*

That night Gomez calls out to Gaea.

Saffire snuggles deeper under the covers pretending to be fast asleep-not wanting to let Slade find out that she is starting to question him as she thinks hard to communicate with her new moon. _"What__is__it?"_

_ "I__found__the__twins.__They__do__know__a__Slade__but__wonder__if__it__is__the__same__one__you__are__talking__about."_

_ "Yes.__He__was__responsible__for__sending__their__demon__brothers__against__them.__He__claimed__they__were__the__evil__ones__and__at__the__time__I__did__not__remember__my__cosmic__self__and__believed__him."_

_ "You__think__this__Slade__guy__is__evil?"_

_ "I__am__becoming__concerned__that__his__intention__is__to__use__my__avatar__form's__control__over__the__earth__for__some__dark__purpose."_

_ "Si...I__understand__why__you__are__concerned.__If__this__Slade__is__bad__what__do__you__wish__me__to__do?"_

_ "Let__me__know__and__I__will__return__to__my__avatar__form__and__stop__him__before__he__can__carry__out__his__plans.__I__will__not__punish__him__if__there__is__any__chance__if__that__I__am__wrong."_

_ "I__go__back__to__the__twins__now__and__find__out__what__I__can."_

-4-

Raven returns to her brother in a swirl of dark magic.

"About time you finally show up. I've been calling you for hours." He turns to face his sister-this time its his turn to be upset.

"You are determined to ruin my trip with Cameron aren't you?"

"This isn't about your date. Did you even for a second stop to consider what Gomez said before you sent him off to me?"

"Gaea sent him to look for someone named Slade-"

"-And she knows us. You and me-as Raven and Red X. Don't you think that stands to reason that the Slade she is looking for is the one we both know? I think that is a little more important than your date right now." He takes a breath to calm down. "I want you to be happy and if this Cameron guy does it for you-I may not like it but I will deal with it. Right now you need to tame down the wild ways you have had since getting back your planet status."

"You seriously think Gaea sent Gomez to check out the villain we know."

"We know he had plans of stealing our powers for world domination not all that long ago."

"Wait...How could Gaea know us as Raven and Red X?"

They both turn around as Gomez returns. "Gaea says the Slade you know is the one she wants to know about. He is the one who sent you're demon brothers after you."

The twins glance at each other.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Artemis shivers remembering what the two of them did to Apollo.

Apollo glances at his sister before turning back to Gomez. "Why does Gaea want to know about Slade?"

Gomez looks from one twin to the other. "She believes that he has plans to use her powers to take control of the earth."

"That sounds exactly like Slade. He knows who we are-does that mean he knows who Gaea is too?" Artemis turns to her brother.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Apollo looks up at Gomez. "Why hasn't she contacted us before now?"

"Gaea said that at first she did not remember her cosmic self and only recently has come to remember it. She wanted to know about this Slade's intentions before she returned to her avatar form to stop him."

Apollo glances at Artemis. "Return to her avatar form? Does that mean she was reborn as human like us?"

Gomez merely shrugs to show he doesn't know.

Apollo continues. "Who is she and how does she know who we are? You would think she looked similar to her avatar form...flaming red hair-eyes sparkling like ocean blue jewels-"

Remembering the first time she met a girl who fits that description Artemis gasps. "-Saffire!"

Apollo turns to Artemis. "But how could Slade have her? She was...adopted..."

Artemis looks up at her brother. "...By Slade's alter ego no doubt."

"We've got to find her. If Slade knows who she is-he may have some way to stop her from using her avatar powers against him." Apollo turns to Gomez. "Do you know how to find her?"

"She just spoke to me. She did not say where she is-just that she wanted me to tell her what I found out about this man."

"You have to tell her we need to know where she is and not to try anything until we can get there."

Gomez. "Si-I will try."


End file.
